bttffandomcom_es-20200213-history
Back to the Future
thumb Back to the Future (Regreso al futuro en España y Volver al futuro en hispanoamerica) es una pelicula de ciencia ficción y comedia del año de 1985, dirigida por Robert Zemeckis. La pelicula trata sobre un adolescente llamado Marty McFly que accidentalmente viajar a través del tiempo y ahora debe viajar a su época original o deja de existir para siempre. La película es proseguida por Back to the Future Part II (1989) y Back to the Future Part III (1990) formando toda una trilogía. Argumento 1985 La historia comienza en 1985 con Marty McFly, un joven normal de diecisiete años de edad que vive con su familia en la ficticia Hill Valley, California. Su padre es un hombre fracasado, tímido y de poco carácter con un empleo mal pagado donde tiene que soportar los constantes abusos de su jefe, Biff Tannen, quien desde el instituto le ha hecho la vida imposible. Asimismo, uno de sus tíos tiene antecedentes penales y ha sido arrestado en múltiples ocasiones y su familia tiene muchas deudas. El 25 de octubre de ese año, Marty visita la casa de su amigo, un científico excéntrico llamado Dr. Emmett L. Brown, aunque «Doc» (como usualmente le llama Marty) no se encuentra allí. Poco antes se había enterado por medio de un noticiero televisivo de que alguien había robado plutonio. Al entrar en la casa de Doc, patea su monopatín y este impacta con una caja que contiene plutonio que se halla oculta debajo de la cama del científico, aunque Marty no se percata. Poco después, recibe una llamada de Doc pidiéndole reunirse con él a la 1:13 a. m. en el estacionamiento del Twin Pines Mall. Una vez que confirma la reunión con Doc, Marty parte hacia la escuela. Al llegar al instituto, se encuentra con su novia Jennifer Parker (interpretada por Claudia Wells), quien le informa que el Sr. Strickland —director del instituto, interpretado por James Tolkan— lo está buscando. Después de que éste los encontrase y los sancionase por llegar tarde a la escuela, Marty se reúne con su banda musical The Pinheads para audicionar y tocar durante el baile de la escuela, sin embargo son rechazados debido a que tocaban «demasiado ruidoso». Después, Marty se va con Jennifer a la Plaza de la Corte, donde se sientan en un banco para posteriormente besarse. En ese instante, una mujer los interrumpe para darle a Marty un folleto en el que se explica una campaña llevada a cabo para reparar la torre del reloj, el cual quedó inservible desde que le cayó un rayo a las 10:04 p. m. del 12 de noviembre de 1955. Jennifer se va luego a casa de su abuela y Marty guarda el folleto en el bolsillo. Una vez que el joven llega a su hogar, se sorprende al darse cuenta de que el automóvil de su familia está hecho añicos por culpa de Biff, quien tuvo un accidente contra un poste de luz, mientras lo conducía esa mañana. Ahí mismo se topa con Biff amonestando a George por no haberle advertido de que el automóvil no era resistente e intimidándolo sobre cuestiones de trabajo. Tras esto, Biff se retira de forma prepotente de la casa de los McFly y la familia procede a cenar. En ese momento, Lorraine (la madre alcohólica de Marty y esposa de George) comenta que está mal visto ante la sociedad que las chicas busquen novios, algo que no sucedía en su juventud. Igualmente, habla sobre su primer beso con George durante el «Baile del encantamiento bajo el mar», subrayando que el destino los había unido desde que su padre (el abuelo de Marty) atropelló con su coche a George que fue lo que causó su noviazgo. Marty se queda dormido después de cenar y se olvida de su reunión con Doc. No obstante, éste le llama por teléfono para sugerirle que se lleve consigo una cámara de vídeo al lugar acordado. Una vez que el joven llega, Doc le pide que filme detalladamente su nuevo invento, una máquina del tiempo construida a partir de una modificación en un automóvil DeLorean DMC-12, el cual debe alcanzar una velocidad media de 88 millas por hora para poder viajar a través del tiempo. Para probar que el DeLorean realmente podía viajar en el tiempo, Doc optó por enviar a su perro un minuto al futuro. Cuando la máquina desaparece del lugar dejando solamente atras de sí dos largas lineas de fuego a manera de derrape, el científico celebra con tremenda felicidad su logro. Posteriormente, le explica con más detalle a Marty el funcionamiento de la máquina, diciéndole que el viaje en el tiempo ocurre gracias a un dispositivo primordial conocido como flux capacitor. No obstante, hay un inconveniente; el flux capacitor requiere de una cantidad de energía eléctrica equivalente a 1,21 jigowatts, la cual se genera por medio de una reacción nuclear que genera la dispersión del flujo temporal, la cual Doc pretende llevar a cabo mediante el uso de plutonio. En un pequeño teclado de la máquina del tiempo, Doc introduce la fecha 5 de noviembre de 1955, que resulta ser el día en que se le vino a la mente la idea del condensador. Después de agregar el plutonio en un pequeño compartimento trasero, un grupo de terroristas libios aparecen en la escena a bordo de una furgoneta y matan a Doc a tiros con una AK-47, justo enfrente de Marty quien observa perplejo desde el sitio donde permanece oculto, ya que el Doc obtuvo el plutonio de ellos. Para escapar del peligroso encuentro, Marty se sube al DeLorean y tras encender accidentalmente el mecanismo del condensador de flujo, el vehículo alcanza una velocidad de 88 millas por hora y viaja en el tiempo treinta años al pasado, específicamente a la fecha que previamente Doc había fijado con el teclado. 1955 Tras viajar en el tiempo a bordo del DeLorean, Marty aparece en el Twin Pines Ranch —en 1985 resulta ser el Twin Pines Mall—, estrellándose contra el establo de la granja, lo cual provoca que la familia que reside ahí se despierte alarmada por el estruendo y salga de su hogar para ver qué había ocurrido. Después de ver al muchacho en un traje antirradiactivo, asumen que se trata de un alienígena, ya que el hijo del granjero traía consigo una historieta de ciencia ficción con un personaje en la portada parecido a él. Entonces, el dueño de la granja empieza a dispararle al joven con su escopeta pero falla, y este último logra escapar, arrollando con el DeLorean uno de los pinos de la granja. Posteriormente, esconde el DeLorean detrás de un gran letrero a las afueras de Hill Valley y se adentra en la ciudad. Al llegar a Hill Valley, Marty se percata de varios cambios respecto a la época de la que proviene. De inmediato, acude a buscar al Doc de entonces con tal de averiguar cómo regresar a su época. No obstante, antes entra a un café y se encuentra con su padre de joven. Éste abandona el lugar poco después al ser molestado por Biff. Marty decide seguirlo de manera discreta hasta que se detiene frente a un árbol, el cual trepa para observar a través de la ventana de su recámara a una joven Lorraine. Accidentalmente, George se cae del árbol y, poco antes de ser atropellado por un vehículo conducido por el padre de Lorraine, es salvado por Marty que a cambio recibe el impacto y queda desmayado en el lugar. El hecho provoca una alteración en la forma en que se conocieron Lorraine y George, lo cual pasa al principio inadvertida para el joven. Lorraine lo ayuda llevándolo dentro de su casa para que se recuperase del accidente. Al despertar, lo llama diciéndole «Calvin Klein» creyendo que es su nombre pues lo lleva grabado en su ropa interior. Acto seguido, acuden a cenar, pero cuando Lorraine intenta seducir a Marty, completamente estremecido ante las insinuaciones de su madre, éste opta por despedirse de la familia y buscar a Doc. Al llegar a casa de Doc, el científico no le cree sobre el viaje en el tiempo ya que para entonces apenas se le había ocurrido la idea de la máquina del tiempo. No es sino hasta que Marty le revela la forma en que imaginó el condensador cuando convence al Doc y decide ayudarlo indicándole que no debe hablar con nadie más si no quiere alterar su pasado y provocar cambios en su futuro. Marty saca una fotografía de entre sus pertenencias donde aparece retratada su familia, percatándose de que su hermano mayor Dave comienza a desaparecer de la imagen poco a poco, lo cual Doc asume que se debe a que los padres de Marty jamás se casaron y por lo tanto Marty y sus hermanos no existieron. Tras esto, acuden al lugar donde Marty ocultó el DeLorean y se llevan consigo el vehículo al laboratorio del científico. Después de mirar la grabación del primer viaje en el tiempo con la máquina, Doc se sorprende al escuchar que se necesitan 1,21 jijowatts para realizar el viaje en el tiempo, puesto que no hay nada conocido en esa época que sea capaz de generar tal energía, con la excepción de un rayo. En ese momento, Marty saca el folleto de la torre del reloj y descubre que en él se detalla que un rayo caería justo la próxima semana, coincidiendo con el Baile del encantamiento bajo el océano, que representa la única oportunidad para que sus padres se enamoren y todo vuelva a la normalidad en 1985. Al lunes siguiente, Marty y Doc acuden a la escuela y el primero le presenta al científico a sus padres. Doc le dice que debe existir una forma de hacer que ambos se conozcan y Marty recuerda el baile. Para cumplir su propósito de que George y Lorraine se enamoren en el baile, Marty intenta en repetidas ocasiones que George invite a salir a Lorraine pero éste se niega ya que teme ser rechazado, aunado al hecho de que Biff también está interesado en ella. Debido a esto, Marty confronta a Biff pero en ese momento el director de la escuela los detiene; luego, Marty se voltea hacia donde estaba George, pero éste se ha retirado del lugar. Ante la renuencia de George, Marty decide tomar medidas más drásticas y, aprovechando que sabe que su padre es un fanático de la ciencia ficción, se disfraza con el traje antirradiactivo que traía para imitar a un ser extraterrestre y así amenazarlo en su casa mientras duerme. En el acto, Marty le miente a George diciéndole que su verdadera identidad es la de «Darth Vader, del planeta Vulcano», y utilizando su walkman le obliga a escuchar música de heavy metal. Atemorizado por el encuentro con el supuesto extraterrestre, George invita a Lorraine a la mañana siguiente pero, en ese instante, Biff aparece y los interrumpe mientras conversan. Nuevamente Marty interfiere y molesta a Biff comenzando una pelea con él. Marty logra huir, aunque Biff lo persigue por toda la plaza de la ciudad a bordo de su automóvil. Al final, tras ser evadidos por Marty, Biff se estrella contra un camión estacionado que transporta estiércol. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la hazaña de Marty hace que Lorraine se enamore aún más de él dejando sin posibilidades a George. Ante esto, el joven planea decepcionarla justo en la noche del baile. En la noche del baile, Marty lleva a su madre en el automóvil de Doc e intenta «forcejear» con ella. De acuerdo a lo planeado, George debe aparecer en ese momento y rescatarla. No obstante, Lorraine besa a Marty y a continuación Biff irrumpe la escena y saca al joven del automóvil, ordenándole a sus colegas que lo encierren en el maletero del automóvil de la banda que tocaba en ese momento en el baile. Visiblemente retrasado, George llega al lugar y, suponiendo que es Marty quien se encuentra en el interior del vehículo, descubre a Biff acosando a Lorraine. George le ordena a Biff que deje en paz a Lorraine, pero éste lo ataca torciéndole el brazo y empujando a Lorraine cuando ésta intenta ayudar a George. Ante esto, George se enfurece y noquea a Biff dejándolo inconsciente. Acto seguido, George y Lorraine entran al instituto para unirse al baile. Mientras tanto, Marty logra escapar del maletero donde se hallaba encerrado y descubre que sus hermanos continúan desapareciendo de la fotografía que trae consigo. Para entonces, el baile está por terminar y sus padres aún no se han dado su primer beso como ocurriera originalmente. Aprovechando que el guitarrista de la banda se lesionó la mano y no puede seguir tocando en el baile, Marty se integra a la banda y acude al baile. Finalmente, sus padres se besan y la fotografía se restablece. Antes de despedirse, Marty toca la canción «Johnny B. Goode» a una multitud de jóvenes que todavía estaban en la época del género doo wop —en el momento en que el joven viajero se encuentra tocando con los demás miembros de la banda del baile, Marvin Berry, el líder del grupo musical, realiza una llamada telefónica a su primo, quien resulta ser Chuck Berry, el compositor e intérprete «original» de dicha melodía—. Apenado por el hecho de haber tocado una canción de rock and roll en una época en la que todavía no existía dicho género, se va del baile no sin antes despedirse de sus padres para luego reunirse con Doc y preparar su retorno al futuro. Marty tarda un poco en llegar, mientras Doc se encuentra arreglando varios cables para utilizarlos en el DeLorean y llevar a cabo el viaje al futuro. Justo cuando el joven está listo para partir, Doc descubre una carta dentro de su gabardina, en la cual el joven ha escrito los detalles de la muerte del científico a manos de los libios. Doc rehúsa de disponer de dicha información y rompe la carta sin haberla leído. En ese momento, un árbol cae y desconecta unos cuantos cables, por lo cual Doc pone los restos de la carta dentro de su abrigo y corre para arreglar el desperfecto. El muchacho intenta hablarle sobre los sucesos futuros, pero su oportunidad se opaca debido a cuestiones de tiempo. Frustrado por no poder alertar al científico de su inminente muerte a manos de los terroristas libios, Marty configura los circuitos del tiempo para ir unos diez minutos antes del momento en el que partió del estacionamiento del Twin Pines Mall. Tras una serie de accidentes relacionados con el cableado, Doc logra reconectarlos a los terminales, justo en el momento en que el rayo impacta la torre del reloj, con lo que consigue que el DeLorean viaje de regreso al futuro. Volver a 1985 El joven regresa diez minutos antes de su partida original, sin embargo el DeLorean se apaga. Mientras intenta de manera precipitada arrancarlo, los libios aparecen en el estacionamiento del «Lone Pine Mall» (un cambio de nombre debido a que Marty arrolló uno de los pinos «gemelos» cuando viajó a 1955) y éste no tiene más opción que esconderse. Los eventos pasados vuelven a repetirse exactamente de la misma forma que al principio, y los terroristas libios le disparan a Doc. Cuando se van persiguiendo a su yo del pasado, Marty acude donde se encuentra el cuerpo inmóvil del científico y cree que no ha podido impedir su muerte. No obstante, éste se levanta y abre su traje antirradiactivo, revelando un chaleco antibalas y le muestra al joven la carta que le había escrito hace treinta años, haciéndole entender que la había leído en el pasado. Posteriormente, Doc lleva al joven viajero hasta su casa, para luego dirigirse al año 2015. A la mañana siguiente, Marty se percata de que su casa es diferente, mucho más lujosa y ordenada. Poco después, llegan sus padres y éste les comenta que se ven más jóvenes y felices de lo que él recordaba. Así mismo, llega Biff, quien ahora es un mecánico automotriz y se apresura a entregarle una novela que el padre de Marty había escrito. El joven sale de la casa y encuentra una camioneta nueva en su cochera, la misma que deseaba antes de partir al pasado. De repente, aparece Jennifer y le sugiere que ambos deberían salir a estrenarla. En la escena siguiente, Doc reaparece sorpresivamente y les dice a ambos que deben acompañarlo, pues les advierte que sus hijos estarán en problemas durante el futuro. Todos suben al DeLorean y Marty comenta que no hay el suficiente tramo de calle para alcanzar la velocidad de 88 millas por hora; sin embargo, Doc señala que eso no es importante, ya que a donde van no las necesitan. El automóvil comienza a suspenderse, para luego dar la vuelta y desaparecer en el aire. Elenco Michael J. Fox como Marty McFly Christopher Lloyd como Emmett «Doc» Brown Crispin Glover como George McFly Lea Thompson como Lorraine Baines McFly Thomas F. Wilson como Biff Tannen Titulo en otros idiomas Back to the Future Regreso al futuro en España Volver al futuro en Hispanoamérica Gags y Latiguillos Producción Guion Casting DeLorean Música Apariciones Eventos *Batalla de las Bandas] *Experimento de Doc de los 25 segundos *Baile del Encanto bajo el Océano *Tormenta de Hill Valley *Primer desplazamiento temporal del Mundo Ubicaciones *Hill Valley Véase También Vídeos Archivo:Back to the Future Archivo:Back To The Future (1985) Theatrical Trailer - Michael J. Fox Movie HD Archivo:Back to the Future (1-10) Movie CLIP - The DeLorean (1985) HD Archivo:Back to the Future (2-10) Movie CLIP - The Libyans Find Doc Brown (1985) HD Archivo:Back to the Future (3-10) Movie CLIP - Back in Time (1985) HD Archivo:Back to the Future (4-10) Movie CLIP - You're George McFly! (1985) HD Archivo:Back to the Future (5-10) Movie CLIP - I'm From the Future (1985) HD Archivo:1.21 Gigawatts - Back to the Future (6-10) Movie CLIP (1985) HD Archivo:Back to the Future (7-10) Movie CLIP - Skateboard Chase (1985) HD Archivo:Back to the Future (8-10) Movie CLIP - You Leave Her Alone (1985) HD Archivo:Johnny B. Goode - Back to the Future (9-10) Movie CLIP (1985) HD Archivo:Back to the Future (10-10) Movie CLIP - Back to the Future (1985) HD Enlaces Externos *Back to the Future en YouTube (alquiler/compra digital) en:Back to the Fututre ja:バック・トゥ・ザ・フューチャー pl:Powrót do Przyszłości Categoría:Películas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Regreso al Futuro